ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M8: Mafia vs Capcom - Day 6
Votes *SDMX accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931076&postcount=736 *Karzac accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931416&postcount=740 *Paul le Fou accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931518&postcount=741 *Paul le Fou retracts accusation of Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931520&postcount=742 *Loki accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931553&postcount=746 *Paul le Fou accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=931948&postcount=747 Karzac is lynched and revealed as Johnny Sack (The Sopranos), Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=934254&postcount=751 Final Vote Count Karzac: 3 SDMX Loki Paul le Fou SDMX: 1 Karzac Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=930878&postcount=735 The Crossover Conflagration was coming to an end, and the Mafia was losing control both over Capcom's mightiest heroes, and Metro City. That familiar PA voice, the one you now know belongs to Johnny Sack, was defiant. "You've ruined everything, everything. I'm going to show you wiseguys what happens if you mess with the bull." A strange light surrounded the group. "You get the horns!" When the light faded, the group found itself in a hellish landscape, full of orange-skinned people and concrete corridors. Johnny Sack's home turf. New Jersey. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=934250&postcount=750 It was hard to say who fired first; when the smoke cleared, Karzac had several bullet holes and was smoking slightly, and Loki, SDMX and Paul were all holding their arms out, pointed at where Karzac used to be. The disguises were failing, fast, but even here they disguised the group's weapons. Karzac has been lynched. But Karzac's body didn't land in the fresh New Jersey snow. It landed on the LightCrete® sidewalk, in Metro City, surrounded by young men wearing impressively tailored Italian suits on their bodies, scowls on their faces and holding assault weapons in their hands. "Oh, man, we're in troubbbbble," Joe squealed. "Relax," Niko said, in a thick Balkan accent. "They surround us. If they shoot, they hit each other more than hit us." Some of the mafia shifted uncomfortably, not having thought of that. "Boss?" one of them asked. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=934254&postcount=751 Boss smouldered slightly. He wasn't giving any more orders. Karzac was Johnny Sack (from The Sopranos), on the Silver Screen Mafia side. Dante drew his custom pistols, one black, one white. "So, how we playing this?" Niko scowled. "Not with guns." He looked straight into the eyes of the mafia heavies as he spoke. "You might shoot, this is true. You may even get off a, how you say, lucky shot. But many more of you will die, and my friend here," waving a hand in Dante's direction, "will certainly be responsible for many of you. And if you win? You think you will be paid today? Your boss, he is dead. And will you survive to spend it?" Most of the mafia broke his gaze, but one heavy held steady. When Niko spoke, the heavy stepped forward. "Nah, see, now that means I'm boss, and I think you've messed about quite enough--" Dante lowered his guns. The heavy fell to the road, and a voice somewhere announced 'Cool!' He spun around, with a smirk on his face. "Anyone else the boss?" The heavies dropped their assault weapons. Joe nearly wet himself in excitement. It was just like a movie! KO CAPCOM WIN COMING SOON DEVIL MAY CRY LEGENDS In the year 80XX, Dante is an archeologist on Kattelox Island. Help him and his new friend Roll discover priceless treasures, defeat demons, avenge the death of his mother and discover the secret at the heart of the island! COOKING NIKO Let's get cooking, Niko! Niko Bellic teaches you how to cook over 30 traditional Eastern European recipes, as well as a few Bellic twists on old favourites. He'll also teach you how to improve your aim and clean and strip a firearm! STREET FIGHTER V Featurig newcomer, Joe! Not Joe Hibiki, he's been written out. Notable Events Category:Phases